I'm Getting Tired of Funerals
by Nightcrawler's Shadow
Summary: As the years pass, Logan watches his family go on without him. Hints of: Kurtty, Jott and Loro/Rolo


Disclaimer: I don't own the X Men.

FUNERALS FUNERALS FUNERALS FUNERALS FUNERALS FUNERALS FUNERALS FUNERALS FUNERALS

First was the Professor.

He went in his sleep, and it was Kurt and Kitty that found him.

We didn't know until we heard the scream.

I was the first one there, so scared my Half-Pint was hurt.

It was worse though.

Kurt was on his knees, hugging himself and shaking so bad I thought he was just constantly bamfing back and forth, not staying in any place long before coming back.

Kitty had her arms around him, sobbing into his shoulder.

And on the bed, pale and unmoving was Professor Charles Xavier.

The funeral was quiet, but everyone had something to say.

A few people could barely keep it together to get out a "We'll miss you."

Elf couldn't even stick to English.

Scott had to support Jean.

And even I bawled.

.......

Next...next was Scott.

He lived to the ripe old age of eighty-five, married Jean, and had, much to my chagrin, _six_, yep you heard me, six kids.

Of course by the time we were speaking for him, those kids had kids of their own.

Jean was sobbing the hardest this time.

Of course, in a true Romeo and Juliet fashion, Jean died fairly soon after.

This funeral was a bit lighter; she after all, was back with Scott in Heaven.

Yeah, Kurt actually smiled as he told us this.

.......

Ororo followed those two.

My heart shattered into a million pieces that day.

No one even questioned the fact that I fell apart.

Instead, I found I had the Elf sitting on my shoulder, even at the age of ninety-three his fur was still blue, if streaked through with grey.

Kitty was curled up under my arm and Rogue was on my other side with Evan crying into her shoulder.

We sat together as we mourned our family.

Their kids surrounded us in a continuous crowd of mutants, of X Men.

.......

It seemed that one good thing came from the Prof's passing, and that was that the Elf and Half-Pint finally got it together.

Kurt was next.

He passed away in his sleep too, a smile on his face.

Rogue and Kitty held onto each other the way sisters should, crying in my embrace.

It was no surprise that Half-Pint went only a few months after, it was poetic that she died on the anniversary of the Prof's death.

Rogue spoke for her sister, and took a leaf from her brother's book.

She smiled as she told everyone that they were together again.

She even went as far to tell a few old tales about the mayhem they'd caused as teens.

I even laughed at that.

........

Evan "went out in style", as he would say.

He died protecting the mansion from an onslaught of mutant haters.

He was ninety-eight, but he still went out there with the energy he'd had at twenty.

No one dared try and take our home from us again.

He wouldn't have wanted a lot of pomp, so the memorial was small.

He was buried in-between his aunt and Kurt.

........

I don't know how the girl lasted so long, maybe it was from absorbing me, but Rogue was the last to go.

She came to my room in the middle of the night, at the age of one-hundred, curled into me and passed away peacefully.

I spoke at her funeral, putting her beside Kitty, one away from Kurt.

.......

And now it's my turn.

There's no one left to speak for me.

I barely know anyone in the mansion now.

I stand in front of their graves, my tears mixing with the rain.

I close my eyes and sit down, leaning back against Chuck's marker.

My eyes close and my claws slide out one last time, savouring the pain before I slip away...

FUNERALS FUNERALS FUNERALS FUNERALS FUNERALS FUNERALS FUNERALS FUNERALS FUNERALS

An angel stands above me, guess the Elf was right.

Wait a second...why is there a furry blue...demon?

I sit up and look around in wonder.

Kurt's got this huge smile on his face, he's twenty one.

Kitty's standing beside him, her arm looped with his, she's twenty.

Evan's grinning at my dumbstruck expression.

Jean and Scott are hugging each other and giving me warm smiles.

Someone presses a kiss to my cheek and I see Rogue grinning at me, no gloves or scarves.

The angel kisses me full on the mouth and pulls away.

It's Ororo.

"Welcome my friend." Chuck walks over.

I stand, with the help of my family.

"Welcome."

FUNERALS FUNERALS FUNERALS FUNERALS FUNERALS FUNERALS FUNERALS FUNERALS FUNERALS

A/N: Yes, I felt like doing a Logan piece, and it was fun to write. I hope you like it!

Review as always!


End file.
